


Narcose

by IlonaDark



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlonaDark/pseuds/IlonaDark
Summary: Les soirs de D'Jok se reconnaissent à leur sommeil sans attrait, le sommeil de Sinned se fait sous narcotiques. Deux rivaux insomniaques et une bouteille de rouge.
Relationships: D'Jok/Sinedd (Galactik Football)





	Narcose

Note d'auteur :

\- J'ai besoin de plus de fanfics sur ces deux enfants. Aidez-moi.

* 

Il pousse la porte du pub comme on pousse la porte de sa propre maison.

Des projecteurs aux lumières vives éclairent une piste de danse vide, impopulaire, leurs faisceaux débordent parfois sur le bar juste à côté. Une grosse boule de disco rose, tordue au plafond, remue sous la force de la musique insipide, des basses qui font vibrer les murs et cognent contre les parois de son crâne.

La foule est dehors, en terrasse. D'ici, il peut entendre des morceaux de conversation, des bouts incompréhensibles de paroles comme de murmures, étouffés par le martèlement d'une compo' de Britney Spears.

Il s'assied sur un tabouret haut pas vraiment confortable, sourit à la barman, sort l'exact montant dont il a besoin. Ses gestes sont cadencés, mécaniques. La longue femme blonde débouche sans un mot une bouteille de vin. Du rouge, comme à l'accoutumée. Un long pop résonne quand elle en arrache le bouchon.

D'Jok se met à penser à tout, ou plutôt à rien : le jaune canari des écouteurs de la barman qui s'épargne Toxic et son suicide musical, la manière dont sa mère lui a dit que l'alcool était justement une toxine au début de son adolescence, les deux mojitos verts et lumineux sur le comptoir, l'équipe des snow kids et Mei, Mei et ses jambes interminables.

"- Vous êtes à l'avance." Dit la barman.

D'Jok se fait la réflexion que non, il n'est pas à l'avance, il est même plutôt en retard puisqu'à cette heure, il explore le parc en face de leurs quartiers d'entrainement, les allées sombres où flottent les fumées et odeurs des malfrats de minuit. Des balades nocturnes tranquilles, le silence pour compagnon intime.

Aussi, la remarque le surprend, avant qu'il ne réalise que la jeune femme ne s'adresse pas à lui mais à la personne derrière. Il se tourne, intéressé.

"- Je suppose, ouais."

L'homme a l'air au moins aussi surpris que lui. Leurs regards se rencontrent.

"- Sinned.

\- D'Jok."

Ils en restent là. Aucun d'eux n'est d'humeur bagarreuse - si l'on peut appeler leurs insultes ridicules bagarres. Une trêve mature, qu'on devine passagère.

L'attaquant des Shadows s'assied deux places plus loin, un coude sur le comptoir. Le brun a une descente impressionnante, l'alcool glisse jusqu'a son gosier comme du petit lait, le contenant de son verre diminue à vue d'oeil.

Ils s'observent du coin de l'oeil.

Tout compte fait, la bagarre aurait été préférable, plus simple à conduire. Certains reprochent à leurs ennemis de les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements, D'Jok reproche à l'imbécile de rester silencieux, de boire à distance raisonnable, blâme sa maturité inhabituelle qui ne fait pas échos à la sienne. L'épreuve lui parait insurmontable. Ses retranchements lui manquent. En sa présence, il ne sait rien faire d'autre que de l'affronter.

C'est le Shadow qui lance les hostilités - D'Jok en est fier, il se conforte dans l'idée qu'il est le gentil et que l'autre n'est que le méchant antagoniste, traître shadow constamment habillé de noir. C'est d'un cliché vomitif.

Sinned se tourne sensiblement vers lui, la boisson à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure avancée de la nuit, champion ? On espère enfin trouver une copine ?

\- Ta gueule.

Retour en terrain familier, mais le coeur n'y est pas, le malaise ne se dissout en rien.

Le capitaine finit son verre, déjà un quart de la bouteille s'est envolée. La lune est haute dans un ciel sans étoile et sans lune, nuageux. Une nuit même pas belle.

"- Je veux juste dormir." Il reprend sans hésiter ou craindre l'absence d'une réponse. À croire que l'alcool le deshinibe.

Sinned essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il est là pour précisément la même chose.

"- Continue à t'enfiler cette bouteille et ton souhait s'exaucera plus tôt que prévu.

\- On parie ?

\- Non merci. Pas très envie que tu me dégueules dessus."

Il fronce immédiatement les sourcils, piqure d'égo.

"- Je ne te dégueulerai pas dessus.

\- À d'autres. Ne me fais pas croire que le puritain des snow kids a les habitudes d'un ivrogne.

\- Je ne vais pas te le faire croire, je vais te le prouver."

Nouveau verre. L'alcool commence à lui brûler la trachée, il a du mal à déglutir et lorsqu'on pilonne l'intérieur de son crâne, il ne distingue plus les battements de son coeur du rythme de Britney qui passe en boucle.

"- Tu fais un... Truc." Dit soudain D'Jok et lui-même sent au timbre éteint de sa voix qu'il a de loin dépasser le stade de « l'honnêteté maladroite » que confère le verre de trop.

Le ricanement de Sinned est condescendant, railleur. Sa poitrine vibre à peine mais le son est poussé, insistant, il le force à sortir de ses cordes vocales, comme une arme de destruction massive, sa bombe H personnelle conçue pour exploser la fierté de son adversaire tout aussi personnel.

"- Les gens font des trucs en général, imbécile.

\- Non, toi, tu fais un plus gros truc. Ou il t'arrive un truc. Ou les deux."

Il vise un peu trop juste pour son propre bien, le snow kids. Mais Sinned est maître dans l'art de détourner une conversation, et ce soir ne fait pas entorse à la règle.

"- Cool. Et t'as déduit tout ça en contemplant ton verre de rouge ?"

Sous-entendu, t'es trop claqué pour saisir la moindre chose.

Deux yeux clairs cernés se plantent sur lui, aiguille froide et haineuse. Mais D'Jok est fatigué, il se calme, sa figure cadavérique s'étire finalement en un sourire abattu.

"- Je l'ai déduit parce que t'es putain de pathétique en ce moment."

De manière prévisible, le coup part dans sa mâchoire et le roux rit sans en connaître la raison. Alcool, fatigue, ivresse nocturne, il en a pas mal des a basculé du tabouret, s'étale sur le sol qui pue l'alcool et la transpiration.

Il ajoute, parce que la riposte ne vient pas et que, trop occupé à se protéger de Spears, la barman n'a pas remarqué leurs ébats. Le son est poussé au maximum, sous ses écouteurs à la couleur affreuse. Elle n'entendrait pas le crash d'un hélico, quand bien même il aurait lieu dans son propre bar.

"- Tu peux me frapper hein, ça t'arrangerait de tuer l'adversaire l'avant veille d'une finale ?"

La réplique est comme un coup de massue. Le brun le lâche brusquement, non sans hésiter à enfoncer ses pieds dans les côtes de l'ivrogne qui n'aurait même pas pu se défendre. Pas son genre, pourtant. Il préfère un adversaire à l'acmé de sa force - surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de D'Jok - plutôt que la brindille pitoyable qui gigote à ses pieds.

A lui aussi le whisky monte au cerveau.

Passe un instant ou tout semble noir, et lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Sinned n'a pas bougé.

"- Rentre à ta petite famille, connard."

La langue de D'Jok est pâteuse lorsqu'il répond.

"- Ah oui. Ma petite famille. Arch me tuerait si il savait que-"

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Puis, une illumination sur son visage, sa joue toujours écrasée contre le parquet. Il n'a pas l'envie de se relever.

"- Et la tienne de petite famille ? Les shadows ont pas des têtes sympas et, pour être honnête, tu n'es pas une exception.

\- Au cas ou ça t'aurait échappé, on est pas une secte d'amour et d'arc-en-ciel comme vous.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as l'air pathétique et désespéré ?"

C'est le mot qu'il cherchait, tout à l'heure, et il résulte de sa trouvaille une certaine satisfaction puérile.

Pas pathétique, désespéré. De ce genre de désespoir qui exacerbe la complexion déjà blême d'un homme, souligne de noir des yeux sombres moins vifs, plus denses.

Il vient de penser que les yeux de Sinned sont denses.  
Ça lui donne une furieuse envie de rire, alors, il rit. Tout est plus simple en ces heures avancées de la nuit.

"- Tu veux t'en prendre une autre dans la tronche ?

\- Non, non. C'était pas pour être méchant, mais si tu perds après-demain parce que t'as l'air déspé-desespé- tu vois quoi. Ce sera pas cool."

"- T'en fais pas pour ça, loser. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, comme si on pouvait perdre.

\- Pas plus mal ça, de perdre."

Il n'avait pas voulu y penser jusqu'alors - encore moins formuler ça à voix haute - mais à peine l'idée l'effleure qu'elle ne le quitte plus. Ce dilemme terrible qu'il évince depuis des jours, il sent tout son corps se tendre, une pression monstrueuse sous la peau. L'affaire du chantage, son père, la confiance des snow kids.

Lui aussi, il doit avoir le look du désespéré.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Ah, rien du tout. Rien. Je disais, j'ai mal, parce que t'as pas été tendre avec ton poing.

\- On est pas dans une série D imbécile, ce que tu murmures je l'entends très bien.

\- Ah bon.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as tant envie qu'on vous éclat-"

C'est un peu stupide, mais il se relève en éclair et plaque sa main sur la bouche de Sinned.

"- Tais-toi."

Il a du mal à inspirer, d'un coup. La scène doit être pitoyable parce que le shadow ne s'écarte pas tout de suite, la main du rouquin toujours maladroitement appuyée sur sa figure.

Sinned, au courant de l'ensemble des faits, a pensé qu'il aurait été amusant de jouer avec les nerfs de D'Jok à propos de la situation avec son père. Au lieu de ça, un goût de bile lui monte à la forge lorsque le visage du roux se fend d'un sourire acide.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me demandes d'abord ? Pourquoi c'est pas Micro-Ice ou Rocket ou... Ou Meï ?"

Meï dont les jambes ne lui paraissent plus si longues. Ses yeux commencent à brûler, il doit se reprendre avant d'atteindre son point de rupture, pas ici. Pas avec l'autre qui le regarde.

"- Ah, elle. En attendant, elle est pas là ta pétasse, donc c'est à moi que tu réponds."

Un silence, puis d'une voix blanche :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

La réplique aurait dû être suivie d'une bagarre dramatique, un uppercut bien placé au visage. Mais, inévitablement, le vin oblige, il finit par trébucher et se prendre le comptoir sous le menton.

"- Ça, c'était de la prestation. Un bon gros 20/20.

\- J'emmerde ton jury.

\- Le jury attend toujours que tu lui répondes. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on te botte le cul en finale ? C'est quand même la meilleure ça."

Sinned insiste parce qu'une idée germe dans son esprit. L'issue du match est déjà tracée, insatisfaisante. Ce doit être pour ça, le malaise qu'il ressent d'avoir abordé le sujet sensible que D'Jok s'entête à ignorer.

"- Le jury aura sa réponse dans deux jours donc le jugé lui prie de se la fermer."

Le shadow descend de son tabouret pour redresser l'attaquant, bonté aussi surprenante que malvenue, ou bienvenue, c'est un peu confus dans son esprit.

Il le soulève par le col dans une vaine technique d'intimidation, et D'Jok se dit que, finalement, il ferait du bien à l'accoutrement sinistre de Sinned de porter un peu de couleur. Comme la couleur du vomi qu'il sent remonter du fond de sa gorge.

"- T'es dégueulasse.

\- Tu me traites de dégueulasse quand tu es celui qui a les habits imbibés de..."

Plein de nuances, de morceaux colorés accrochés au tissus noir.

"- De ton putain de vomi, j'y crois pas, non mais j'y crois pas. Je vais te le faire ravaler par les trous de n-

\- Messieurs."

Ils sont jetés comme deux sacs poubelle devant l'entrée.

"-...

\- Quoi ? On a perdu sa langue, D'Jok ?

\- Non, c'est pire. Je crois que j'ai dessaoulé."

Et en ayant dessaoulé, la notion de réalité lui est brutalement revenue. Les embrouilles de chantage plus vives que jamais, en piques de glace enfoncées dans sa poitrine. Ça, et le fait qu'il partage une soirée avec la personne qu'il exècre le plus.

"- Génial. Dit Sinned. C'est censé être le moment ou tu t'excuses de nous avoir fait virer du seul bar potable d'akilian. Si tu te mets à genoux pour implorer mon pardon, je peux éventuellement penser à effacer les sublimes photo dans mon portable."

Photos inexistantes, l'un et l'autre le savent.

"- T'es qu'un gros con. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me casser la gueule, on en serait pas là.

\- Si tu n'avais pas vomi sur ma tenue, personne aurait eu à se faire taper. C'est le maillot que je porte demain au cas ou ça t'aurait échappé, demeuré-

\- Demeuré toi-même-"

D'Jok agrippe la veste de son rival, manoeuvre qui aboutirait à un autre violent accrochage d'adolescents pré - pubères si deux minuscules gélules vertes ne s'étaient pas mises à rouler sur le pavé froid. Elles appartiennent au brun.

"- Tu te drogues avant les matchs toi ?

\- C'est pas de la drogue. J'ai pas besoin de ces trucs pour te faire mordre la poussière.

\- Ouais, ouais. Un nouveau système de dopage, sûrement. Tu te justifieras une fois que j'aurais donné ça à analyser, c'est les autres qui vont être contents de ne plus avoir à affronter ta sale tête sur le terrain."

Contre toute attente, le shadow lui laisse s'emparer du minuscule médicament. D'Jok continue sur sa lancée, rassuré maintenant qu'il sait ses élucubrations infondées.

"- Serieux, tu t'arrêtes de foncer les sourcils parfois ?

\- Et toi tu t'arrêtes de parler parfois ? Quand t'auras fini de faire joujou avec mes médocs, tu penseras à me les refiler.

\- Donc ce sont bien des médocs."

D'Jok cesse de marcher, les sourcils froncés, lèvres un peu pincées, lisible au possible. Sinned pense même entrevoir l'engrenage de ses neurones, les informations s'imbriquent dans sa boîte crânienne. L'attaquant des snow-kids pense assurément qu'il est là le fameux truc que Sinned cache.

"- Est-ce que tu comptes m'annoncer que t'es en phase terminale ?"

Un éclat de rire, Sinned penche la tête en arrière. D'Jok ne sourit pas, sonné, le petit objet lui est subtilisé des doigts.

"- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, poil de carotte. C'est des narcotiques, pour le sommeil. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai mieux à foutre de mes insomnies que de t'écouter parler de mon cancer imaginaire.

\- Vraiment ?"

Le snow kids hausse un sourcil interrogateur, avec la puissance de tout le scepticisme du monde.

"- ... Non. "

C'est un coin entre leurs deux hôtels, peu fréquentés et d'une vacuité inspirante en ces heures tardives.

"- Tu feras quoi après ?"

La lumière du réverbère, vacillante, souligne la douceur du visage aux paupières closes. Il est rare que les traits de Sinned se détendent, sa figure somnolente.

D'Jok répond :

"- Après ?

\- Oui. Après la finale, tout ça."

Le noir de ses yeux brille, de la grandeur de l'idée, d'une tristesse bizarre, inconnue, celle des héroïnes grecques tragiques qui s'avancent vers l'inexorable.

"- Je sais que la tâche est difficile pour toi mais t'y as bien pensé, non ?"

D'Jok prend peur. Peur de sa propre réponse, que le moment se rétracte, que disparaisse l'intimité fragile qu'ils partagent sur un banc abîmé de centre-ville au bois humide et lattes taguées.

"- L'équipe va progresser. Il y aura d'autres compétitions. Il rajoute, pour la forme. D'autres occasions de te battre. " Et il réalise que, bizarrement, l'idée le rend heureux.

L'expression du shadow se crispe. La voilà, la bourde, le quelque chose qu'il ne fallait sans doute pas dire. Au lieu d'amorcer une contrattaque, Sinned se tourne vers lui.

"- D'Jok.

\- Quoi, encore ?"

Je sais pour ton père et le métafluide, battons-nous en duel en dehors du cadre de la compétition.

Silence. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge, il les lui sortira plus tard, au moment ou toute sa rancoeur pour le capitaine des snow kids se fera ressentir à nouveau. En ce moment précis, elle est bizarrement apaisée, d'un calme plat. D'Jok le sonde du regard, attentif.

Il lui proposera ce deal plus tard, toujours est-il qu'il lui faut trouver quelque chose à dire, aux deux billes claires qui plantent son visage comme deux couteaux effilés. Ses fans féminines ne le regardent pas comme ça, aucune intensité furieuse ne les anime.

"- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te rouer de coups ou de t'embrasser."

Putain de whisky.

Putain de filtre oratoire défaillant.

La route qui mène à la folie, légère ou profonde, passe paraît-il toujours par l'insomnie. Il en a la preuve lorsque D'Jok lui répond :

"- Tu me laisserais choisir ?"

*

Note d'auteur :

\- Je sais qu'il y a des incohérences, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la série.

\- Imaginez qu'il choisisse les coups ?

Je vous tape la bise,

Gertrude.


End file.
